Times Have Changed
by Kenya Spe
Summary: The timeline was destroyed or at least it was supposed to be destroyed. This time there is no going back, there are no resets. There is only going forward deeper into the distruction that was created.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Just silent and dark all around. A gray fog littered low to the ground. This thing, this humanoid, this...person, walked through the darkness nowhere to go, with no idea of where they were going even if they had somewhere to go.  
'my name...' they tried to remember. The haze clogging their mind as they walked with no direction.  
'I was angry...what for?' they continued walking an itchy feeling slowly crawling down their back. A feeling of weight, a feeling of painful pressure riding on their shoulders. Their red eyes scanned around, coming to a stop, as they felt a sense of...something. As if someone, something was coming for them trying to find them to drag them down into the dark abyss surrounding them where no one would be able to find them where... Nobody would be able to save them.  
'I've hurt others before, I have harmed other before...why? What reasons would I have to? No, not me I was being-'  
They looked ahead to wherever ahead was and walked on.  
'it was still my fault, I should have known better than to...to? What did I do? Someone, please help. I didn't mean to, no I did mean to. I shouldn't have, I'm a horrible person I shouldn't be-' suddenly with the urgency they started to pick up the pace the silence being disturbed by rough rolling sound as if they were being chased by a boulder.  
'I wasn't trying to harm anyone. I wanted; I needed help that was all. I was ruined! My life wasn't given a chance! I wanted another chance and I ruined it with my own hatred and anger but...but'  
They started jogging feeling the sound getting closer with it in clear he ain't distance they realized it sounded like growling, really aggressive and hate filled. They saw a small light ahead through the darkness through the fog.  
"I thought if I destroyed everything. I thought if I got rid of all the evil, the bad, the hate...I thought I could fix it all and start over!"  
The light got closer as their legs carried them further. Pain filled their chest as their voice echoed around them. The growling getting louder.  
"I thought if I went back I could change people for the better but I was wrong. I destroyed instead!"  
Cold wet tears fell down their face as memories came back bit by bit with each step. The monster behind them reaching several long black spiny claws in their field of view out surrounding them getting ready to enclose them.  
" I NEVER MEANT TO HURT MY FAMILY!"  
The light grew brighter.  
"I NEVER MEANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"  
The heat from the light radiated small blue, yellow and red forming at the center of the bright light.  
The growl turned into a full roar with rage and anger as one full sharp-clawed black hand reached out covered in a purple aura.  
"YOU'RE MINE!"  
The voice was broken, dripping with malice as it chased them down, all the hatred, jealousy, fear, evil. This monster was all of the negative that took over them and now that they wanted to change and escape this monster wouldn't let them it wanted to drag them back, back to the darkness.  
"No! NO!"  
The light became blinding as they reached their hand out feeling a sob rip from their lips.  
"EVERYONE! I...I'M-"  
Feeling the hand from the monster touch their shoulder they screamed out "I'M SORRY!"  
Through the light, several hands reached out grasping theirs pulling. The monster roared out in rage as the light engulfed the surrounding area before falling into dark silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Her vision was blinded by a bright light even with her eyes closed. She had to turn her head away to escape the painful glare. With her first deep breath, she gasped realizing she was real. She was real! How? This wasn't supposed to happen. Her last memory was...with a shake of her head she groaned when a slight painful headache emerged, slowly easing away as she stopped thinking about it.

"My name is Chara," she thought to herself. "I was dead but now I'm alive?"

She took another deep breath and sighed. "Yep definitely alive."

In her current state, she was lying down on the ground on her back. Her body felt heavy as if a weight was holding her down. Her eyes felt like they didn't want to open but with some forced effort she pulled them open and looked around. The bright sun blaring down on her made her turn away to look around anywhere but the painful light. Nothing looked recognizable due to everything around her being rubble. There were broken down buildings and destroyed cars, litter everywhere and debris from different parts of buildings. Greenery covered some buildings while trees grew through others. Roads cracked and raised from plant overgrowth. It was as if the world was destroyed. With a sharp pain to her head again, she cried out. When it subsided she decided sitting there was getting her anywhere. Her body still felt heavy but she couldn't just lay there. She was being given a second chance at life. Even if the environment didn't look appealing.

She didn't know why and she didn't know how, she definitely didn't deserve it, but she would take it and run with it cause this was her second chance. She slowly lifted her arms, getting a good feel for them. This was her body. She wasn't a ghost anymore, she had a full body that felt pain and emotions. She used her arms and pushed herself up into a sitting position groaning as her body ached.

"Why do I ache all over? Was I dropped or something?" she thought to herself. She sighed once she relaxed and then attempted to move her legs with much more effort than moving her arms. She tried again to move her legs and got only a little twitch out of them.

With a frustrated sigh, she pushed herself over onto her hands and knees. That little movement gave her a tingling sensation up and down her legs like. They had been asleep for a long time. Crawling her way towards one of the walls, she used the wall as leverage to bring herself to her feet. Searing pain shot up her spine from her legs. She almost started crying from the pain. It was as if someone threw her off a cliff, and she survived the fall but not without injury.

She lowered herself back to her knees taking deep breaths to endure the pain as it slowly subsided. There was no way she was going anywhere at the moment.

The sky turned a grey-blueish hue, not the kind that usually appeared during this time of day seeing as the sun was at the peak of the sky. A lot had changed obviously from the look of her surroundings.

The people had also changed and adapted which was expected given the circumstances. A few minutes ago, before Chara appeared somewhere far off in the distance, a group stood staring up at a red light that appeared in the sky almost looking like a star. It sat in the same position before falling abruptly in the old city.

"What do you think it is?" One of the people in the group spoke. Others whispered amongst each other.

Their leader stood at the front not saying anything, just letting the sun bake his already brown skin into a darker shade. He stared kind of surprised and curious that something had happened for once in the city, of all places. It had been years since the war and the last time anything had happened. His dark blue eyes scanned over where the light went. He was wondering what it might be.

"Amman?" His second in command who came to stand next to him gave him a questioning look.

"Start up the trucks, get the scouts. We have to get to that thing before they do. Bring weapons and make sure everyone has secured their suits and their masks are on correctly. We don't need any casualties."


End file.
